Candle
by Iapetus
Summary: A simple gift with pure intentions can take on a double meaning when the right or wrong thing is said. Implied yaoi.


Candle

A Saiyuki fan fiction by Iapetus

Disclaimer: My writing is merely a fraction of the fanon for such a wonderful series. The canon belongs to Kazuya Minekura.

Beta: D-chan

For the challenge on the Sanzou LJ community – a birthday drabble. Went over the limit by a hundred or so words, but I couldn't take any of it away. The rating is for an innuendo, and I'd rather this story be rated a bit too high than too low, just be safe.

* * *

"No."

"What?"

"No."

"Aw... c'mon Sanzo. Why not?"

Genjo Sanzo looked his charge with the best glare he could muster. That was indeed something, considering that this look came from the most disagreeable and antisocial person on the planet. Goku had yet to find someone who could beat him.

Right now, though, the earth spirit seemed that he was trying not to focus on that little aspect about his master's personality.

"It's childish." Really. A cupcake with a single candle in it? Ridiculously childish. He hadn't celebrated his birthday in years. That was, until a certain monkey because curious and found out when it was.

The brunette's expression hardened in determination. "No, it isn't. People do it all the time."

Sanzo took out a cigarette from his brand-new pack. It had been a gift from the kappa – one box he promised not to swipe any cigarettes from. Although to go with it he had received a lighter that didn't work.

Asshole. It figured.

Lighting the cylinder with his spare lighter, he took a breath and set the lighter back on the table before speaking. "I thought you'd know by now that I'm not most people."

The monkey couldn't deny that. "I do."

"Then take that away," he said unsympathetically. "I don't want it."

"But it's your favorite…" Goku pushed the cupcake closer to the man. It would be Sanzo's favorite, had it not been burned beyond human consumption. Sanzo was amazed that a person was even able to stick a candle in. But this was Goku he was talking about. "I don't care," he said simply.

Goku grabbed the discarded lighter and lit the candle. "C'mon. At least make a wish."

"I wish you'd take that away," he empathized.

"I won't take it away until you make a different wish," the earth spirit said defiantly. "So I guess you'll get two, then."

He paused. "You know I'm not superstitious."

"Then make a wish you know will come true," Goku grinned. That statement made the brunette sound wise beyond his years. Sanzo vaguely remembered someone else saying that before. Maybe Goku had overheard them say it…

"Che. Then what's the point in calling it a wish?"

The brunette shrugged, and pushed the cupcake even closer. The candle started to drip wax down the side and collect at the surface of the charcoal dessert. Yes, it was actually going past the point of human consumption. He was beginning to doubt that even Goku would eat it now.

"You need to blow the candle out before it actually goes out… otherwise you won't get any of your wishes…"

Sanzo smirked. "If you're that determined to make sure I get a wish, why don't you blow my candle for me?"

Even the great and illustrious Sanzo-sama did not realize what he said until after it had come out of his mouth. Goku caught on a split second later, and his grin took a different turn. His voice even seemed to drop a little bit lower. "Is that what you want?"

Craning his neck behind him, he verified that the lock was in place on their door. Only nodding, he extinguished the flame of his cigarette in the ashtray just in time to smell the different scent of the smoking wick of the candle. It mixed with the aroma of the burned wax.

Goku found his way around the table before Sanzo even knew that he had moved. But the monkey had always been fast when he needed to be. He knew when to take his time.

He ran his fingers through Goku's hair. No, it looked like his charge wasn't going to eat the dessert he made after all. He was going to have something that Sanzo would enjoy more.

He had only one other coherent thought that whole night. He could get used to celebrating his birthday like this…

::Fin::

* * *

Happy Birthday, Sanzo-sama.

Comments and criticisms appreciated.

-Iapetus


End file.
